


Strong Drink, Hard Teachings, and a Fumbling Student

by ArinGM12



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: :D, And so much smut I might slap myself, Fluff, Like so much fluff it'll be ridiculous, M/M, M/M/M, Modern Setting - AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:23:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArinGM12/pseuds/ArinGM12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo Baggins has a crush on the local bartender Dwalin, who ends up hitting on him. He also has a crush on his Latin professor, Nori. What's a guy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dwalin, the Bartender

The bar was a fairly crowded place that Friday night, as it usually is. It was always the same young crowd, most of them coming from the local university in order to get their weekend of partying started on the right foot. The main bartender, Dwalin, was usually only there during weeknights, but he had to fill in for one of his employees after they called in sick, and so he'd be there for the weekend.

He was a large man, with muscles to rival that of the local rugby team. Dark lines of ink donned his bald head, drawn into thick and angular lines that nestled along the shape of his head.

Despite his gruff and intimidating looks, he was secretly fawned over by many of the people that visited.

Bilbo Baggins, being one of his many admirers. The young English major sighed to himself at his spot in the booth farthest away from the bar, all while his classmates sat chatting. Ever since he'd first let his friends Fili and Kili drag him out one Monday night instead of studying for his exams, he'd been stupid enough for his heart to tighten and flutter rapidly at the sight of Dwalin Fundinson, working at the bar, dressed in sleeveless shirt that clung to his well toned body in a way that was surely illegal in the whole of the UK.

Beside him, his friends Fili, Kili, Ori and Bofur had all noticed his sudden silence, watching with sudden cheekiness as he let his gaze settle over the handsome and gruff bartender, his chocolate colored framed glasses slid down the bridge of his button nose ever so slightly.

Bofur was the first one to speak, a lewd grin on his face. “I've heard he has a rather nice cock under those jeans of his. Nice and thick, would make anyone weep from the feel.” He chuckled, watching Bilbo nearly knock over his drink, his cheeks and ears colored a bright crimson. “Bofur!” He nearly yelped, feeling his blush grow even brighter as his friends laughed; even quiet Ori was trying to hold back his laughter.

 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, sweeping a hand through his dirty blond curls, trying to calm down his heart. Kili grinned, finishing off his beer, nudging Bilbos' side. “Come on Bilbo, we're only supportive of you. Just go up and ask him out. It won't kill you.”

He was right, Bilbo knew, but still he relented in walking towards the bar and try for a conversation with Dwalin. After a few minutes of all five drinking and chatting, Fili, with is sly smirk that always spoke of trouble, nudged Bilbo from the booth. Standing, he wrapped his arm around the curly haired students' waist, pulling him towards the bar.

Noticing what was happening, he blushed brightly, trying his best to stand his ground, failing when Fili began playfully rubbing his nose against the shell of his ear. Damn him for letting them know how sensitive his ears were.

“Just ask him out. If he ends up rejecting you, I'll punch his face in.” Fili whispered, grinning as he noticed a small glare from said bartender as he playfully kissed Bilbos' ear. Then, moving away from the blushing man, he said slightly louder. “Just get us a few rounds, love.” Smirking, he sauntered back to the both, his brother laughing so hard he held his stomach with one arm. Ori and Bofur smiled, shaking their heads.

Bilbo was already giving them some rather nasty glares, his cheeks still tinted a bright red at the small show of fake affection. Fili was always a bi curious lad, but he was also the most flirtatious person Bilbo had ever known. Turning back to the bar, he noticed the steely glare he was given by Dwalin, but as soon as he saw it, it faded away, replaced by a small grin.

“What can I get ya to drink?” His thick, slightly accented voice sent a pleasurable wave of comfort through Bilbos' body, nearly making his knees go weak like jello.

Shaking his head slightly, he tried his best to smile softly, ordering another round of drinks for he and his group. “S-Sorry, about him. He's a real moron sometimes, acting like that.” Muttered Bilbo, trying his best to not let his blush be so obvious.

 

Dwalin looked him over, then let his gaze settle on the blond at the booth. He'd seen the blond coming in this bar many a time with different people, men and women. Now here was another one of those examples, a small, quiet looking lad with glasses, and he was even Dwalins' type. A small smirk appeared on his lips, hidden by his dark mustache, as he set the drinks down on the counter. When the younger man grabbed all four bottles, Dwalin made his move, gently placing a hand on his.  
“I know it's not my place to say, but he ain't the most loyal looking bloke for ya.” He smiled, enjoying the small tinge of blush on the boys' cheeks. “So if he ever cheats on ya, come see me.”

Letting go of the younger mans' hand, he busied himself at the bar, watching from the corner of his eye as he walked off, the blush on his face spreading to his neck and even the tips of his oddly pointed ears.

 

Bilbo walked towards his seat, his face heated to the same shade of red as his cardigan, and set down the four bottles of beer, already being bombarded with questions.

“So, what happened? Did you ask him? Why's your face all red?”

The questions hardly registered in his mind as he sat, gazing down at his drink, watching the small beads of perspiration sliding down the foggy brown of the glass, running the words over in his mind.

 

“ _If he ever cheats on ya, come see me.”_

 

He blushed even more, pushing the frame of his glasses up. After a few more friendly nudges and questions, Bilbo relayed what Dwalin had said to him, and even Ori blushed brightly, joining the others in their cheers.  
“See Bilbo! Maybe he's interested as well. Now go over there, tell him your single, and give him your number.” Kili all but screamed in joy. Some of the other patrons of the bar threw them some fairly confused looks, but they all ignored them. Fili chuckled, taking another swig from his drink. “Oh, but I thought our relationship was going so well!” He mock sighed, giving Bilbo a small pouting look before being slapped in the arm playfully.

Sighing, Bilbo stood from the booth, telling his friends how he needed to go, how he needed some rest before work tomorrow. After a few groans and begging him to stay from the brothers, he left the bar, slightly nervous about what had happened. He hardly noticed the slight bump of Kilis' hand on his arse as he left.

 

Sure, it seemed like Dwalin was interested, since he'd obviously flirted. But maybe that's all it was, just flirting.

Bilbo felt the slight beginning of a migraine, and he hurried to hail a cab, thinking about how much homework he still needed to finish before Monday. He could finish most of it during work while he was on break, but nicked the idea. He loved wandering the halls of the University's library too much to just sit during his break, always using those minutes to just look at the books they had on stock.

Just as a cab pulled up to him, as he was opening the door, a voice called out behind him.

“Wait!”

The sound of that gruff voice was unmistakable, and as Bilbo turned, he was proven right. Dwalin stood behind him, hardly out of breath from jogging nearly four block to the main road, holding a familiar brown leather square in his hand. “Ya dropped it outside. I found it when I was dumping some trash.” He handed the wallet towards Bilbo, how nodded his head slightly, a small smile on his face. “Thank you, really. I didn't know it was missing.” He grinned, blushing a bit more as Dwalin gave him a small grin. Bright blue eyes watched him, then noticed the cab he stood next to. “You not on good term with yer boyfriend, lad?” He asked.

Bilbo blushed a bit more, looking down. “H-He's not, really my boyfriend. Just an idiot I call my friend.” He chuckled slightly, watching as a slight glimpse of what looked like relief pass through Dwalins' eyes.

“Oh? Well, good. Since that's the case, maybe we can grab dinner soon?” The smile on Dwalins' face made Bilbos' heart race like crazy. He wanted to just yell _yes_ and accept the dinner date, but for some reason his body merely mumbled something close to words, flung himself into the cab, and closed the door, telling the driver where to go.

Looking out the back window, he watched as a confused bartender just stood, raking a hand over his head. Leaning back, Bilbo clasped his hands over his madly reddened face.

_Great, the one time you could've said yes to a date with him, you go and act like a bloody fool._ He thought, sighing deeply.

Looking at the wallet, he noticed a small white shred of paper sticking out. Slowly, he pulled free the paper, reading the contents of the note.

 

_This is my number, in case you have second thoughts about dinner. Say next Friday at six?_

 

The note ended with a cell number and Dwalins' name, scribbled in a rather pleasant looking scrawl, and Bilbo all but giggled in glee to himself.

OK, maybe he really, _really_ was interested. Bilbo smiled. And so was he.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, as Dwalin stood hailing a cab, his phone chimed the familiar tune of a text. Looking down at the name that flashed on the screen, he read the text.

 

**What'd ya think of him? - N**

 

Dwalin smirked, the image of a flustered young man with dirty blond curls and glasses still fresh in his mind as he texted back.

 

**He'll be perfect. - D**


	2. Nori, the Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter up already. :D  
> Hope y'all enjoy this little series as much as my other one. :3

Bilbo sat at his desk, scribbling down a few random blurs in his journal, his mind still flooding with thoughts of that past Friday. Sighing, he looked through his phone, looking at the number he'd saved in his phone, but never bothered texting. It was stupid, saving the number in his cell and not even trying to communicate to Dwalin that he was the least bit interested.

Don't get him wrong, he was 100% interested in going out with him, truly he was, but he still couldn't help but feel just the least bit insecure.

As he contemplated sending a quick text, the door to the lecture room opened and shut rather loudly, gaining a few groans from students who were still obviously hung over.

“Alright, listen up! I don't care if you lot spent the past weekend just drinking and fucking, so long as yer all ready to continue work today.” The man at the head of the room spoke in an overly loud voice, his oddly stylized hair done up in its familiar star shape.

Nori Rison was a peculiar man, even more so for being the Latin professor. He looked too much like someone that belonged in a rock band than teaching at a university, dressed in simple jeans and a button up collard shirt.

It was a bit odd at first, meeting his professor as just the older brother of his friend first. When Bilbo discovered he'd have him as his instructor, and for Latin no less, he was quite surprised.

Writing down notes, Bilbo would only occasionally look up to meet his professor eye to eye, and sometimes it made his heart flutter slightly. Professor Nori wasn't exactly a horrible looking man, on the contrary, he was quite handsome. Even with his odd hair style, Bilbo did sometimes find himself watching the professor when his back was turned.

Now it wasn't odd for Bilbo to be attracted to more than one person, but he'd never once been involved in a relationship that involved more than he and one other.

A deep blush settled on his cheeks at the images of both Dwalin and his professor in some not so PG rated scenarios that appeared in his mind.

 

Nori stood at the head of the room, lecturing about the importance of certain pronunciations, when he caught sight of the young man with a messy mop of dirty blond curls suddenly looking down.  
He smirked inwardly, thinking over the way he would sometimes cast longing glances at him when he thought he wasn't looking. The lad was rather cute, and he did have this air about him that just made Nori want to take him, despite the whole rule about not laying a hand on a student.

 

As the class was coming to an end, Nori dismissed them a few minutes before the usual time, and just before most of them could spill out of the room, he called out to curly haired boy.  
“Mr. Baggins, stay a moment will you? I need to discuss something with you.” He spoke, noticing how his cheeks began to take on an adorable shade of pink.

Once they were alone, Bilbo made his way down to where Nori stood, holding his journal and shoulder bag in his hands. “D-Did you need something, Professor?” He asked, trying his best not to let the blush on his face be so evident.

Nori smiled softly, moving closer to him. Bilbo didn't seem to notice this, so he decided to push the boundary just a little more, placing a gentle hand on his slim shoulder.

“I was just curious, you seem a little distracted during class.” He spoke, lightly rubbing Bilbos' shoulder, noticing the small blush on his students' cheeks gain more ground on his features. “It's not that yer in any trouble with me, I'm just a lil' concerned.” He smiled, giving the man a small yet playful smile.

Bilbo could feel that his entire face and ears were burning from his blush. The small gesture of Noris' hand resting on his shoulder, gently rubbing, made his body tremble as if anticipating something.

Shaking his head slightly, he gave his best smile. “N-No, really, I'm fine, sir. J-Just a little tired, is all.” He started to move back, needing to hurry off before he ended up getting aroused from just having his professor _look_ at him with that devilishly handsome smile of his.

Noris' grip tightened slightly, startling Bilbo slightly. Before the blond could say anything, gentle lips pressed against his, encompassing his mouth in a tender and sweet kiss.

Any blood left in his body suddenly found its home in either his face or his loins, and soon enough Nori pulled back, a smirk plastered on his lips, hidden slightly by the fur around his mouth.

It was an odd sensation, having a beard and mustache like his rubbing against his mouth like before. As soon as that thought entered his mind, he felt embarrassed.

Nori stood, giving the lad some air, then slipped a small piece of paper into Bilbos' shirt pocket.

“I'd like to take you out to dinner sometime soon. If yer interested.” He whispered into Bilbos' ear, giving a small nip to his earlobe.

Bilbo held back the small moan, blushing even more, if that was possible, and made his way out of the room, trying his damnedest to hide the obvious arousal he gained from the kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

Nori stood by his desk, picking up a few files when he got a text from his friend and lover, smirking slightly.

 

**Did you scare him off, or what? - D**

 

Nori rolled his eyes a bit, shooting off a small text back.

 

**Better. Gave him quite the hard on. - N**

 

Nori smiled, remembering the different shades of pink and crimson he managed to get on the young mans' face from just a kiss. They were going to have some fun with him.


	3. Bilbos' Decision and a Pleasant Surprise pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo dwells on the sudden approaches by both his crushes, who will he pick?? :o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anything seems off, blame my derp brain. :d

Laying in bed, Bilbo stared at his phone that lay across from him, glaring at it as if it had just insulted his cooking. A Thursday night without any homework to distract him was always a bad thing. Gave him too much time to dwell on things.

He needed to make a decision, and fast. Both of the men he'd come to fancy had surprised him by letting him know his feelings weren't one-sided. Even so, he needed to come to terms with the fact that he could only answer to one of them. He ran his hands through his hair, huffing over who to decide on.

Dwalin was a well built man, with the most gorgeous eyes of crystal water blue Bilbo had ever seen on anyone, and his arms looked strong. He'd probably be someone who would treat his lover with such gentleness, but if they asked, he'd be rough and wild with them.

Nori, on the other hand, was definitely a gentle lover only. He could tell from just that small kiss they'd shared after class the other day.

In the classroom. On campus.

Bilbo was such a damned fool.

That was the down side if he choose Nori. He was his _professor_ for Gods' sake! He couldn't do that, not with the risk that if their relationship were to be found out, Nori would be fired and Bilbo would be kicked out of school.

Rolling onto his back, Bilbo wracked his brain, thinking over what to do. After a few minutes, he lifted his phone and searched for the number he wanted, then shot out a quick text.

 

_Hey, Dwalin. This is Bilbo, from the bar? You found my wallet. Anyway, I just wanted to say, dinner sounds good, if your offer still stands? - B_

 

After sending the text, Bilbo stood and headed to the bathroom to shower, trying to calm his beating heart. A few minutes later, walking out to his room, a towel wrapped around his waist, he saw the screen of his phone flash, alerting him to a text.

Lifting it up, he saw that was Dwalin. A slight blush raised to his cheeks.

 

**Hey, thought you'd forgotten about me. And yeah, my offer still stands. - D**

 

Bilbo grinned softly at the message, texting back that Friday would be good for him.

 

**I'll see you tomorrow then. Meet in front of the bar? - D**

 

_Sure. I'll see you then. - B_

 

Flopping onto the bed, Bilbo connected his phone to the charger, settling in for the night. He was nervous and excited, and even deeper he felt a little guilty for choosing Dwalin over Nori. In all honesty, he'd rather have both, but knew that wasn't possible. At least, that's what he'd always thought.

 

* * *

 

 

That very Friday, Bilbo was lucky to have no classes, even being able to stay calm around Professor Nori during his class. Things hadn't exactly been awkward around them, and sometimes he would still smile at his professor. Granted, sometimes Nori would give him small smirks and winks that would make him blush, but he never touched him again.

After looking through his closet, he settled on a simple red button up shirt and white jumper to wear over it with his black slacks. It seemed a little too formal, but he merely shrugged and headed out his flat to hail a cab.

 

* * *

 

 

A few minutes later, he made his way towards the bar, nervously glancing at the time on his phone. Just a few minutes before six, perhaps it seemed a little ridiculous that'd he would show up early for a simple dinner date.

But sure enough, as he was coming in closer proximity to the bar, Dwalin stood leaning against the outside wall, dressed in a smart looking button up of navy blue, and deep gray jeans.

Oh he looked so _damn_ handsome in those clothes, making Bilbos' heart flutter with joy at seeing him dressed that well.

Dwalin smiled when he saw Bilbo, waving at him. “Glad you made it.” Bilbo blushed slightly more, smiling. “So, where are we going for tonight?” He asked, following behind Dwalin as they made their way down the street.

“Well, I found a nice place just a few blocks from here. Figured that'd be good.” He gave Bilbo a small glance, smiling, his mustache curling in the most seductive way Bilbo had ever seen.

God how he wanted that tuft of hair pressed against his skin, against his lips, his neck, even his-

He didn't let that thought finish, feeling a small tremor of pleasure rush through him at the path his thoughts were going.

They stepped into a small dinner, the lighting put to a rather mild setting, giving off a slightly romantic feeling. Bilbo blushed a bit more, noticing that many of the patrons there were young couples, both hetero and non, nervously fixing his glasses. Picking out a table set towards the back of the dinner, they were greeted by a young woman, who took their drink orders. When she was gone, Dwalin flashed a small smile, relaxing into his seat.

“So, how about we talk a lil' about ourselves?”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After about five beers, a good meal and an even more amazing dish of desert, Bilbo was already joking with Dwalin about his friends.

“You're literally the only person I've met that thought Fili was my boyfriend. Sure he flirts, but I'm pretty sure he's pinning after Bofur.” He laughed, taking another swig of his drink, his cheeks already a rosy color. Dwalin chuckled, shaking his head a bit. “You can't really blame me, though. He was all over you, kissing your ear and all that.” Bilbo blushed slightly at the memory, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess that's just what happens when I let it slip that my ears are sensitive.”

At that small bit of information, Dwalin perked up slightly, giving off a small smirk. “Oh are they?”

The way he looked at him, eyes half lidded, pupils covering his bright blue eyes, made Bilbo shiver in slight arousal.

After a few seconds, Dwalin moved closer to Bilbo, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leaning into whisper something. “How about we test this little bit of, information at my place?” His husky voice, so close to his ear, made Bilbo tremble even more. Nodding, they both stood, Dwalin hurriedly paid for the meal and they left.

A large hand moved to lightly encompass Bilbos' arse, making him blush even more. They made their way back towards the bar and into the alley between buildings, walking up the metal stairway.

Once Dwalin opened the door, shutting it behind them, he roughly pushed Bilbo against the door, pressing their lips into a heated and hungry kiss.

Bilbo moaned into the kiss, feeling the familiar press of something hard pressing against his hip. God, those lips, how they made his body tingle just _right_ , and how those large hands lifted him enough for his legs to wrap around the mans' wide waist. And don't think Bilbo couldn't enjoy the feel of soft facial hair rubbing against his skin. It was so _heavenly_.

“What, no 'hello'?” A familiar voice pulled them out of their heated mouth invasion, and sent a cold chill through Bilbos' body.

_Professor Nori?!_


	4. Bilbos' Decision and a Pleasant Surprise pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this just pure smut. It's also my first attempt at a threesome scene. So don't get mad if you think one got more attention than the other. D:  
> I tried my best.

Bilbo stayed pinned against the door, looking past Dwalin to see none other than his Latin teacher sitting in a comfortable looking armchair, a glass of liquor in one hand. His hair wasn't in it's famous star shape, but instead smoothed back to frame his face in a glorious mane of auburn hair that closely resembled Ori.

Dwalin scoffed slightly. “Don't be jealous. Jus' cause he took my offer first doesn't give the right to pout like a child.” Suddenly, Bilbo was lifted and carried over to the couch, gently settled onto the plush material. He tried to hide the blush on his face, now caused not just from the alcohol or the fierce make out session from before, but now from the situation he found himself in.

“I didn' pout!” Nori huffed, then noticed the stiffness in Bilbos' posture as he sat, shaking his head a bit. “Sorry lad, I guess we should probably explain, huh?” He grinned.

Bilbo only nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Y-Yes, if you don't mind. Because I'm really confused.” He spoke, hearing the slight shakiness in his voice. Damned his nervousness.

Dwalin sat beside him on the couch, while Nori stayed in his spot in the armchair. “Well, I'll start by stating that we, Dwalin and I, are interested in you.” Dwalin nodded, giving the smaller man a smile. “And we were hoping you'd join us.”

Bilbo felt his entire face heat at their words, suddenly feeling incredibly warm. Somehow his simple date went from just a date, to suddenly being approached by _both_ of his crushes and being asked into being apart of their threesome.

Somehow the thought made him feel so aroused that he wanted to just give in and let them take him as they pleased, but another part of him felt slightly sad.

If all they wanted was just someone for them to use when they were up for a shag, and only that, he doubt he could be apart of that.

_If all they want is to fuck, just tell them no and leave. No point in doing it and then getting upset for joining them to begin with._ He thought to himself, looking down.

Then, looking up, he shook his head, standing up. “L-Look, I don't think I can, be apart of this. I-I don't think poorly of you two for it, truly! I-I just...I can't be apart of it for just a quick shag.” He said, trying his best not to meet either of their gazes. He felt a tightness in his chest, making his way to the door. Before he could get far, Dwalin gently grabbed his arm.

“A quick shag? Lad, you've got it wrong.” He said, an almost saddened look on his face. This time Nori spoke up. “He's right, Bilbo. We're not asking you to just be part of the sex.”

Standing from the chair, he stood before Bilbo, a finger on his soft chin. Lifting his face up to look into his hazel eyes, Nori gave him a soft smile.

“We want you for more than that.” 

Before Bilbo could respond, his cheeks tinted a deep crimson, Nori pressed their lips together, taking advantage of Bilbos' open mouth to thrust his tongue in, exploring the warm and moist cavern. The sudden intrusion of tongue surprised Bilbo, making him grasp at Noris' arms, moaning softly.

Dwalin took this opportunity to stand behind Bilbo, pulling both men closer to him, placing rough kisses against the nape of Bilbos' neck, his nose nestled into soft curls.

The sensation of two pairs of hands exploring his body made his body relax, trembling. Rough, calloused hands slipped under his jumper and shirt, rubbing and pinching at his skin; slightly softer hands grabbed at his arse, massaging the mounds of flesh through his slacks.

“How about we move this to the bedroom?” Nori spoke, breaking the kiss, panting. Bilbos' eyes fluttered open, glassy with lust, panting heavily. He merely nodded, letting himself be lead into the bedroom.

Once inside, the real fun began.

Dwalin had already removed his shirt, probably leaving it somewhere in the living room, and soon enough he caught Bilbos' mouth in an even more brutal kiss, as if to devour him whole.

“Don't suffocate him with your lips, love.” Nori chuckled, watching as the tattooed man took his spot on Bilbos' mouth.

He removed his shirt, working on his belt. Bilbo gasped, taking in as much air as he could once the kiss between he and Dwalin was broken, his lips wet and plump from the kisses. Lowering his face, Dwalin begun to work on Bilbos' neck, pulling at the collar of his shirt, kissing and biting at the blushing skin. Walking over to the bed, settling on the other side of Bilbo, he picked up where Dwalin left off, allowing him the time to work on his own jeans, then onto Bilbos' slacks.

The sensations these two were giving him made his mind swim, his erection straining in his pants. Nori nipped at his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a mark.

Once Dwalin was freed of his jeans, the obvious arousal in his pants evident, he yanked off Bilbos' slacks and briefs, enjoying the sight of his stiff cock, flushed a cute shade of pink.

A small nod to Nori, and he helped lift Bilbo up into a sitting position, helping to remove his jumper, shirt and glasses.

Once the offending garments were tossed to the floor and his glasses were set aside on the bedside table, Dwalin set to work on mapping his flush and trembling body with mouth and hands; Nori stayed where he was, kissing Bilbo deeply, occasionally letting his fingers play with the pert, pink nipples.

Bilbo was close to spilling, _so damned close_ , but he couldn't even be given the chance to voice it. Dwalin was too busy kissing and biting at Bilbos' inner thighs, leaving marks. Soon enough, he moved to the throbbing and weeping cock before him, enjoying the musky scent that came off it. He slowly breathed over the weeping head, watching with a smirk as it twitched to his teasing.

Bilbo moaned loud into the kiss, pulling away from Nori. “D-Dwalin, _please_!” He gasped, bucking his hips for emphasis.

The older men shared a smile, enjoying the way they reduced the younger one to a writhing mass of wanton flesh.

Dwalin obliged the plea from Bilbo, slowly taking him into his mouth, letting his tongue drag across the sensitive head, listening to the cry of pleasure coming from above. Moving his head, he gave long, teasing sucks along the head and shaft, a hand pressing gently against Bilbos' hips, keeping him still.

Bilbo tossed his head back, feeling the last bits of his will break, spilling his seed in Dwalins' mouth, hardly feeling guilty at the sudden sound of surprise from below.

Nori smiled, watching as Dwalin moved his mouth away with an arousing look in his eyes, swallowing the seed. He'd always loved giving head, especially swallowing.

Bilbo laid on the bed, panting heavily as he came down from his orgasm, trying to keep his eyes open. Never in all his times when he'd fucked, or been given head, had he felt it this much.

A dip in the bed beside him, and two hands lifting him up between two large and warm bodies snapped him out of his trip down 'past fucks' memory lane. He soon realized that he was facing Nori this time, with Dwalin at his back.

“We're not done yet, lad.” Nori smirked, spreading Bilbos' legs as he sat between them. Dwalins' hands massaged his arse, gently rubbing and pinching. Again, Bilbo could only moan from their gestures, how they were both so gentle with him. This wasn't just some one night stand to them, this was more.

Loving, gentle movements, making sure _he_ was feeling the pleasure more than they were.

It made his heart swell, his body relaxing into their touches, and his cock twitch to full hardness.

“Are you OK with Dwalin being first? He's always wanted to feel your pert little arse around his cock.” Nori whispered into Bilbos' ear, kissing and nipping the shell of his ear, eliciting a small mewl of pleasure. Bilbo nodded, a small smirk of his own on his lips. He nudged his arse back, feeling a thick, hard and warm shaft press against him.

 “Please, fuck me senseless.” He whispered, enjoying the low growl that came from behind him. Nori handed Dwalin something from a drawer from the side table, a click sound from behind Bilbo, and suddenly Dwalins' slick index finger pressed against his hole, gently pressing inward. Bilbo gasped as the cool slick touched him, but relaxed, letting Dwalin press further.

His finger was much thicker than his own, and calloused from possibly years of working with his hands, but it felt amazing in him. Nori watched with half lidded eyes, adjusting himself so that he and Bilbos' cocks bumped against each other, wrapping an already slicked hand around them.

After a few more seconds and two more fingers in him, stretching and finding that sweet bundle of nerves, and a few good strokes from Nori, Dwalin adjusted himself, lining his erection with Bilbos' ring of muscle.

He leaned forward, kissing Bilbos' ear, whispering. “Get ready, Bilbo.” The way he spoke his name, with such an erotic and husky voice, Bilbo just nodded.

He was gentle at first, letting Bilbos' body adjust to his girth and length, but after a few more begging gasps for 'more', he thrust sharply, pushing the blond against Nori. Bilbo nearly screamed from the ecstasy, understanding what Bofur meant about his cock. God, how he wanted to just scream to the heavens' about how lovely it felt to have him in his arse.

But even more so was the sensation of getting pleasure not just from behind, but in front as well. A large hand rubbing his cock against another, a mouth on both sides of his neck, and a thickness in his arse that filled him with nothing but pleasure.

He was in heaven.

Soon enough, Dwalin began a steady pace, grunting and panting against his shoulder as he thrust his hips forwards, driving himself deeper into Bilbo. Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheek as he clung to Nori, panting and moaning heavily into his professors' ear.  
Said professor, busy away at bringing him and Bilbo to climax, mumbling both endearments and filth into his ear.

_'Gods you look so lovely on his cock.' 'So damn beautiful' 'I can't wait 'til I'm inside you.'_

It made Bilbos' mind go hazy, nearly losing himself completely to the sensations. Just as he was about to close his eyes, one of Dwalins' sharp thrusts hit that sweet spot of his, and, well let's just say Bilbo hit a rather high enough note that more than likely broke a world record.

A smirk spread across Dwalins' face as he continued his assault on Bilbos' prostate, enjoying the sounds he was getting. Nori moaned, enjoying the sensation of Bilbos' cock against his own, letting Dwalins' thrusts do most of the work.

“D-Dwalin, Nori, I-I'm!” Bilbo moaned, gasping. Nori placed a gentle kiss against his neck, giving Dwalin a small nod.

At that motion, he picked up his thrusts, losing himself in the sensation of Bilbos' tightness around him. “Go ahead love, come.”

At those husky words, Bilbo did just that. He spilled over Noris' hand, coating it in the white mess. Soon enough, Nori gave a final gasp, “Bilbo!” and came, mixing their seed.

Dwalin came after just two more thrusts, pulling Bilbo onto his lap, emptying himself in the younger man, gently biting his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

After cleaning themselves off, mostly done by Nori and Dwalin, Bilbo was settled between both of the men, enjoying their warmth, he let his head rest against Dwalins' chest while the rest of him laid atop Nori.

Before he let sleep get him, he looked at both of them, blushing softly. “So it's more than just, for sex?” He asked, gaining smiles from both men. “Aye, more than just that.” Nori spoke, pressing feather light kisses against his shoulder. “We want you, Bilbo. For more than just your pert arse.” Dwalin chuckled, kissing his nose.

Bilbo smiled at them, giving each one a kiss to their bearded chins. “Then I'd love to have you both.”


	5. Give it a Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, sorry for keeping y'all waiting for the update! I finally just finished up this chapter, so prepare to see more smut and holy crap. :D

The feeling of being surrounded by complete warmth is was woke Bilbo that morning, it was a wonderful feeling he hadn't felt before. He moved closer to the warmth, burying his face into the surprisingly soft curls of hair on someones' chest. Smiling, he playfully kissed the patch of hair, enjoying the feel against his face. A soft and low chuckle greeted his ears, accompanied by a large hand grasping his arse gently. “Already eager fer more?” came the gruff voice of Dwalin, pressing a kiss to Bilbos' head.

Another arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him into the other man that lay with them. Nori pressed gentle kisses along the back of Bilbos' neck, smiling. “Don't forget me, loves.” He mumbled, the sensation of lips on his skin making him tremble in delight.

Nori suddenly adjusted their positions, pinning Bilbo to the bed, moving down to ravage his neck once more, letting Bilbo straddle his hips.

Dwalin merely huffed, sounding almost offended if not for the small smirk on his face. He stood from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, all while Nori continued to make new marks along their lovers' skin.

His body was still so sensitive to their touches, Bilbo couldn't help but moan and buck his hips up against Nori. The older man chuckled, enjoying the way he made Bilbo writhe under him, leaving fresh marks on his pale skin. He could feel Bilbos' need in the way he trembled, the way he closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, exposing more of his already marked neck.

Oh how Nori wanted to wreck this man, to make him needy for his touches and cock. But he didn't think so early in the morning, and after the rather rough fuck from Dwalin last night, was the right time for that. Maybe later in the day, but not at the moment. He always enjoyed making his lover's wait for him.

“Not now, love. Later tonight, if you aren't against that.” Nori muttered, pressing soft kisses to Bilbos' lips, enjoying the small groan he let out. Bilbo gave a small pout, but nodded, moving to kiss his professors' chin, blushing lightly.

After a moment, they separated, Nori standing from the bed just as Dwalin emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. Bilbo couldn't help the blush that crept across his cheeks, making his way to the bathroom with Nori, wincing slightly as he walked. He'd definitely needed to smack Bofur about what he said last week.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After all three men had showered and indulged in a small breakfast, Nori suggested that they spend the weekend together, to let Bilbo get accustomed to their relationship. Dwalin agreed, but Bilbo seemed a little hesitant. “I-It's not that I don't want to, but, th-this is still a little new to me.” He said, looking to the side as he drank his tea, feeling the blush on his face increase.

He may of always wanted a relationship like this, but he was very much still new to it. Nori grinned, nodding. “I know yer nervous lad. We were too, before we found ya.” He smiled softly, moving his hand to brush a stray curl from Bilbos' face.

Dwalin moved to sit beside Bilbo on the couch, gently letting a hand rest on the younger mans' knee. “Aye, I was a lil' bit hesitant with the idea, but when I kept seeing you show up at the bar, I thought it wouldn't be too bad.”

Bilbo blushed a bit more, relaxing slightly into his touch, thinking over the words in his mind. After a few seconds, he finally nodded. “W-Well, I guess it would be fine. I just need to get a change of clothes first.” He said, standing from the couch.

Neither Dwalin or Nori stopped him, only smiling and telling him they'd be waiting for him to get back. After walking outside, Bilbo clasped his hand over his mouth, trying not to let his small giggles be heard by the men in the flat. 

 

* * *

 

 

Once Bilbo made it home, his smile vanished at the sight of Ori and Kili standing outside his flat, just about to knock. Ori was the first to spot him as he walked towards them. “Bilbo! I never thought I'd see the day.” Kili laughed, an all too lewd grin on his face as he patted Bilbos' back. Ori chuckled a bit. “So that's why you weren't home. So, who is he?” Wrapping his arms around Bilbos' waist, keeping him from escaping, laughing as his friend squeaked a bit.  
Bilbo sighed, knowing all too well that he wouldn't be let go of without appeasing his friends' curiosity. He blushed slightly as he spoke. “Y-You both remember about, the bartender, Dwalin? From the Lonely Mountain pub?” He said, blushing even more as Kili and Ori gasped, smiling.

Ori was the first one to respond, a large grin on his face. “ _No_! You actually asked him out?!” He asked as they all sat in Bilbos' living room. He mock pouted, giving his friends a hurt look. “You act like I can't do that much.” He said.

Kili chuckled, standing behind Ori, wrapping his arms around the redheads waist. “Technically you didn't do anything until Fili nearly molested you in front of him.” He joked, watching the stutter of their friend increase.

“Oh hush you! And, well, no, I didn't ask him. After that whole thing with Fili, he hit on me first. Then when I was about to head home, he found me outside and returned my wallet to me.” He shrugged. “Then he asked me out and gave me his number.” Kili grinned at the sudden smile on Bilbos' lips. “And then you went out last night, and he gave you a rather thorough shag?” He asked.

Bilbo lobbed a couch cushion at him, nearly missing Ori in the process. After a few more minutes of rather invasive questions, Bilbo made his way to his room to change as his friends left.

 

* * *

 

 

It was already the early afternoon when he returned to Dwalins' place, suddenly being pulled into a tight and comforting embrace from the owner of the flat himself. “We thought you weren't coming back.” His face was slightly twisted with concern. Bilbo blushed at the sudden show of how this large, intimidating looking man was acting like an abandoned pup.

He smiled softly, patting his arms. “Sorry, I just got caught up with chatting with some friends. I left my phone here and they got a bit worried.” Dwalin released him from the hug, letting him walk towards the couch where a smiling Nori sat, drinking from a mug.  
“Forgive him, he's a little over affectionate at times.” He chuckled, gaining a small glare from Dwalin. Bilbo blushed slightly, sitting between his new lovers'. It was still all too surreal for him, being in a relationship with two people.

Taking advantage of how their younger lover was occupied with his thoughts, he place a gentle kiss on the back of Bilbos' neck, gaining a small yelp of surprise.

“So, since today is just for us, well take it slow.” Nori spoke, moving closer to Bilbo, pressing feather light kisses along his cheeks and down his jaw. Bilbo blushed more, nodding slowly.

Once they'd separated, Dwalin switched the telly on, flipping through channels until he got to a movie network.

 

And so they sat, all three of them cuddling on the couch, enjoying their warm embraces, light kisses, and gentle touches while watching any film that came on.

Bilbo had never been this relaxed in his life before, not even with the short relationships he'd had before.

They were always just small amounts of a handful of dates, and a few good fucks.

But this, being surrounded on both sides by two men who had deep affection for him, letting him sit or lay on them, rubbing his back, petting hands through his hair, or placing gentle kisses on his person.

It was the most marvelous feeling he'd ever felt.

It was nearing the late afternoon, and all three men were starting to get hungry. Bilbo offered to cook for all of them, and they agreed; Dwalin showed him where all the items he could need were, giving him free reign of the entire kitchen.

Rolling up the sleeves of his jumper and shirt, Bilbo launched into creating a simple soup of beef and vegetables while Dwalin and Nori helped with the dishes.

 

* * *

 

 

After finishing dinner, they sat once more on the couch, this time with Nori leaning against the armrest on one side, letting Bilbo sit between his legs, leaning back against him. Dwalin sat next to them, a hand gently rubbing Bilbos' feet as they lay on his lap.

It was rather tame and domestic scene, if Bilbo had anything to say about that. Granted, he didn't mind it all too much as they lay there, watching the film play on the telly. Close to the end of the film, Dwalin had gone to the bathroom to relieve himself, leaving the other two on the couch. For awhile they just sat, embraced in each other, until Bilbo felt Noris' lips press against his ear, a smirk creeping onto those perfect lips of his.

He blushed, letting out a soft moan at the sensation. The instructor smiled at the sounds his lover made, letting a hand reach around to slip under Bilbos' shirt, gently rubbing and patting the soft middle. Large and gentle hands, with fingers that held slight traces of callouses, made their way up and down Bilbos' body, rubbing and pinching softly. Nori kept his lips on Bilbos' ear, biting and licking in slow movements. The sensation made Bilbo moan out his name, pressing himself close to the older man.

“You like that, Bilbo?” Nori whispered, his voice thick with desire. One of his hands moved up under the shirt, gently rubbing at his chest, finding an already hardened nipple. Nori smirked slightly, biting Bilbos' ear and pinching his nipple at the same time, eliciting a loud gasp of pleasure.

The younger man could hardly keep his arousal under control, bucking his hips up at the sensation on his chest and ear. He could feel his erection throbbing beneath his trousers and pants, begging to be released from its cloth prison. Gods how he wanted to be free of his clothes, to have those devilishly wonderful hands and lips much, much lower.

Nori growled softly, rubbing his hands over the soft and pudgy middle, moving down to kiss, bite and suck at Bilbos' pale neck.

Their marks from the other night were still bright and radiant against his skin, showing he and Dwalins' dominance. The sensation of a plump and firm arse against his growing hardness brought his attention back to his task, smirking as he heard the bathroom door open and Dwalins' footfalls coming to the living room.

“Come, we should let Dwalin help please you too, love.” His voice was almost a harsh whisper as he let Bilbo sit up, hearing a small groan of loss as they separated for the moment. Dwalin came and sat with them on the couch, the telly having been long since turned off. “How cruel, already stating with out me.” He chuckled, moving to press a kiss to Bilbos' lips, his hands already moving to remove Bilbos' clothes.

Soon enough, all three had moved to the bedroom, Dwalin and Nori already shirtless, with Bilbo sandwiched between them, wearing just his blue briefs.

Dwalin moved a hand to the younger mans' front, rubbing his throbbing prick through the cloth, gaining small, keening moans of pleasure. Nori kissed and groped along Bilbos' body, his hands moving to the plump arse cheeks, gripping in a way that it wasn't too tight nor too loose.

He let his fingers rub between the plump cheeks, teasing the puckered hole over the soft material of his briefs, making Bilbo mewl in such a lovely manner; Dwalin moved down to leaving some fresh new marks across his chest and lapping at his pert nipples.

“Nori, please!” were the first words that spilled from the curly haired youth, his eyes twisted shut in arousal. His lips were red and puffy from the thick and lust riddled kisses, still slightly wet from Dwalins' tongue.

A smirk crossed the professor's lips as he began to slide the cloth from Bilbos' waist, letting Dwalin take over and yanking said cloth from his legs. Settling his now bare arse onto his lap, Nori took his time to let his still dry fingers caress and tease the small ring of muscle, bringing another moan from his lover. Putting his mouth against Bilbos' ear, he spoke, his voice nothing more than a growl of lust and want. “How do you want it, love? Hard and fast, like Dwalin? Or would you want me to show you a slow pleasure, fucking you so long and slow until you beg for me to ravage you?”

The way his voice battered poor Bilbos' ear sent a trembling wave of white hot arousal through his body and straight to his throbbing prick. He gasped, his hands gripping Dwalins' shoulders as said man moved to his stomach, kissing and sucking the skin there.

“P-Please, Nori...do what you want. Fuck me, mark me!” He gasped, a new blush settling on his cheeks as he realized what he said. Nori just smiled, placing a gentle kiss on the shell of his ear, nearly snarling. “I'm at your service.”

Flipping the smaller man onto his back, laying him on the bed below him, he turned to Dwalin and gave him a small smirk.  
“Try and keep him pleased until I come back.” Dwalin smiled at that, leaning over and placing a hungry kiss to Noris' lips, pulling back once a hand grasped and rubbed him through his jeans.

Bilbo tried to sit up, slightly confused at Noris' sudden departure from the room, until he was gently pushed back against the bed, the heavy and well muscled form of Dwalins' body hanging over his small and softer frame. “Seems like Nori wants to be rough with you, love.” He whispered, kissing Bilbos' flushed cheek, gently running his hands down Bilbos' body. The gentleness of his actions somewhat surprised Bilbo, but soon enough they became relaxing yet erotic at the same time.

Dwalin smiled at the look of the younger man beneath him, eyes half lidded, panting, cheeks flushed a pretty pink. His pert nipples standing at attention, his neck and chest covered in the marks from last night and the news one he placed. It was such a lovely sight, he couldn't help but free his straining cock, rubbing the few beads of pre cum that leaked, covering himself in his own stickiness. Grabbing the bottle of lube that sat in its place from the previous night, Dwalin adjusted himself between Bilbos' legs, letting him hook them around his waist.

At Bilbos' curious glance, the bartender smiled down at him. “Nori will have you soon, love. But he'll be rougher with you than I was. You'll need something softer first, trust me.” He said, placing a generous amount in one hand, rubbing the cold liquid in his hands before moving to place a finger at Bilbos' entrance, gently coaxing the muscle to let him in.

As the first finger made its way in, Bilbo moaned at the welcome sensation, panting, relaxing as best as he could. Once his finger made it as far as it could, he slowly worked the digit, moving it around in a circle, then pressed a second finger in. Thankfully, Bilbo was still a bit looser from last night, so it made for easier passage.

Dwalin scissored his finger, thrusting them into the younger man, listening for any discomfort, being sure to not hurt him before they could truly enjoy. The shuddering breaths and bucking of slender hips told him otherwise. After adding a third finger, he moved his hand a bit faster, searching for just that right-

“Dwal!” Bilbo nearly screamed his name, writhing under him.

He found it. Smirking in that lovely way that he does, hidden under the fur of his mustache, he aimed his fingers to that spot, watching Bilbo arch his back, panting and moaning so wantonly that it nearly drove him over the edge. “Dwalin, please!”

At those panted words, he removed his fingers from the overly sensitive hole, rubbing his cock against the puckered hole, letting his pre and lube covered member press against him.

Gently, he pressed forward, driving his cock into Bilbo, listening to the gasps that came from his lips. Dwalin waited until he was fully sheathed in the glorious warmth of his tight hole, feeling him tighten around his girth. It was a welcome sensation, making him buck his hips forward a little too roughly, making Bilbo gasp.

Damn, he needed to control himself. He had to be gentle this night, otherwise Nori would be cross with him for taking all the credit.

Trying to calm his breathing, Dwalin pulled out slowly, until just the tip was still in, then thrust his hips forward in one smooth and gentle motion.

The feeling of Dwalins' thickness was ever welcome in Bilbo, the blissful feeling of being filled by its girth and length, he could hardly imagine how it would feel once Nori came to take care of his needs.

Dwalin settled on a steady pace, thrusting in slow strokes, his fingers digging into Bilbos' hips, sure to leave bruises into his skin.

Bilbo arched his back, feeling the pressure building in his groin, his hand on either side of his head, gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles turned white from the strain.

The slow, gentle movements of the older mans' thrusts brought out his desire, making moan low in his throat, begging in broken gasps for him to quicken his pace.

“Dwalin, please! I-I need more!” He begged, tossing his head back as he felt that familiar press against his prostate, knowing he was close.

Looking down at the writhing youth beneath him, Dwalin noticed the way he tightened around his shape, leaning down he pressed a hungry kiss to his already abused lips. Suddenly, something cold and hard was fastened around the base of Bilbos' shaft, making him break the kiss, looking down between their bodies, seeing a black ring.

A cock ring.

Looking up, frantic, Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, but Dwalin pressed a finger over his lips. “Sorry love, but Nori won't like it if you cum before he can get a taste of you.” And with that, he continued his thrusts, bringing forth more moans from Bilbo.

At first Bilbo was ready to try and plead for the ring to be removed, but as Dwalin kept his hips at the same pace and angle in him, he lost all words and tossed his head back hard, nearly screaming as a dry orgasm racked his small form, tightening around the thickness that was Dwalin.

The sudden tightness surprised Dwalin, bringing out a low growl from his throat as he slowly thrust into the warm tight hole, finishing in just three more thrusts, spilling his seed.

He pulled out slowly, panting heavily. The sight that Bilbo made was just too erotic, suddenly making his already spent prick twitch with new need.

“Seems like someone enjoyed themselves a little too well.” A deep chuckle came from the door of the bedroom, bringing Bilbos' attention to the man before them.

Nori stood at the door, slowly palming his erection through his jeans. Bilbo noticed he was still wearing those wretched pants, pouting softly as he lay on the bed. His body trembled with new found need, wanting so desperately for Nori to finish him off, to allow him release.

The look in his bright hazel eyes, drowned out by the pitch black of his pupils told Nori all he needed to know.

Slowly making his way to the bed, he gave Dwalin a sly smirk, then turned his full attention to the wanton body that enticed him, with the way his pale skin was decorated with deep red marks.

His lips plump and red from the kissing, his nipples perked up to perfect nubs, his legs spread wide and his cock straining against the black plastic the rested at the base.

Letting his jeans and briefs slip down from his waist, he freed his already straining need from its prison of cloth, then nestled himself between the welcoming thighs of Bilbo. He hovered over the youth, rutting his cock against the other, gaining a few more mewls of pleasure, his hands gripping the soft and plump arse.

Leaning close to him, Nori whispered harshly into his ear, his voice thick with arousal.

“I've always wanted to fuck this tight, pert arse of yours Bilbo. Every time I saw you in class, I'd imagine what would happen if I took you right in the middle of class, how you'd feel wrapped around me, gasping.” He thrust again, pressing his body closer to Bilbo. Biting his ear a bit roughly, Nori grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing the pre that leaked from him around his shaft, readying himself enough so it wouldn't hurt his lover.

Granted, with the way Dwalin managed to prepare him, he doubted he'd have much trouble with slipping in.

Slowly he pressed the tip of his member against Bilbos' entrance, his heated gaze drinking in the sight of Bilbo beneath him.

“Beg for it, you slut.” He rasped.

Bilbo blushed a deeper shade of red, feeling a strong twinge of need wrack his already over sensitized body. Looking up with lust hazed eyes, he panted. “Please, Nori! Fuck me, hard. I need your cock.” A slightly pained gasp broke from his lips as Nori suddenly thrust inside him in one smooth motion.

For a moment he stilled, letting Bilbo adjust to his size, and Gods, he was thick! Not just thick, but long and even slightly curved.  
Oh the sensations that wracked Bilbos' body set a fire loose in his body, burning white hot with lust.

A small nod and a pleading look was all Nori needed, as he soon took to a hard and rough pace, thrusting with great fervor.

Bilbo screamed Noris' name, tossing his head back, gasping. Gods he was rough, Dwalin was right about that. He let his legs tighten around Noris' waist, his arms coming up to his shoulders, nails biting into his skin.  
This seemed to only spur him on as he speed up his movements, hips snapping against his, hard enough to leave bruising.

Dwalin watched, rubbing his newly hardened cock, enjoying the way Nori took control over their lover.

Heavy panting, the thick scent of sex hanging in the air, and the frantic rhythm of skin slapping against skin made for a truly euphoric experience. Nori brought a hand to Bilbos' straining member, running a finger along the underside of his shaft.

This sudden feeling made Bilbo tense, tightening around Nori, bucking his hips up. Oh how he wanted release, his cock was so sore and ready to spill.

“Do you want to cum, love? Tell me, and I'll take off the ring.” Nori muttered between each sharp thrust of his hips.

Bilbo babbled incoherently, arching his back, gripping Noris' shoulders so tightly his nails broke skin, nodding, frantic for his release.

A hiss came from Nori, and soon enough he roughly yanked the ring from Bilbo, driving his cock deeper into the tightening hole.

He didn't last very long, and soon enough Bilbo was spilling his seed in thick ropes across his stomach and chest, some drops landing on Noris' stomach.

The tightening brought Nori to his climax, and with just two more thrusts he spilled into Bilbo, his body trembling with his release.

Dwalin jerked slightly, spilling over his hand, panting. Nori grinned at him, then turned to Bilbo, watching the rise and fall of his smooth chest, enjoying the utterly fucked out look on his face. Reaching over to the bedside table, he pulled a few tissues out, wiping himself down, then moving to clean off Bilbo.

Once all three had cleaned themselves as best as they could, they cuddled together, with Bilbo resting between them, his arms and legs feeling like limp noodles. All three men lay snuggling close together, enjoying the warmth of their bodies.

"We love you, Bilbo." Dwalin pressed gentle kisses along Bilbos' neck, closing his eyes. Nori wrapped his arm around both his lovers.

They all fell asleep together, enjoying their closeness.


	6. Discovered with Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori and Bilbo are discovered and CUDDLES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOOK I'M NOT DEAD.
> 
> And I finally updated. (´◉◞౪◟◉)
> 
> It's kinda short, and only the barest hint of smut.

It had been a little over three months since Bilbo had become apart of Nori and Dwalin's lives, and they to his, and so far it had been rather enjoyable.

There were a few occasions where the two older men would surprise him by stopping at his apartment with food and movies, and those nights would usually end in either constant cuddles on the couch or his bed, and other times it ended with sex.

At first Bilbo had still held this constant anxiety, thinking that this would just be a continuous sexual relationship, but after nearly a month with them only ever rarely fucking, it finally sunk in that this really was more than just sex for them.

  
It was early one Thursday afternoon when Bilbo was called out by Nori, asking him to see him in his office. Bilbo was a little confused by this, since he hadn't been slacking in class lately, nor did he miss any assignments.

Sighing, he stood up and gathered his things once class was done, following Nori out of the lecture hall and to his office, just a few doors away.

Once inside, the door letting out a slight _click_ before Nori pounced on Bilbo, pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

The sudden attack surprised Bilbo, but before he could try and protest, he reacted differently. Wrapping his arms around Nori's neck, he kissed back, moaning softly in response. Nori growled possessively, one hand closing around the nape of Bilbo's neck, deepening the kiss, his other hand going and groping his arse.

When they pulled apart, Bilbo took a moment to catch his breath as he looked at Nori with questioning eyes. The professor merely nipped his lips, growling low in his throat. “What? Can't I take advantage of you in my office? You liked it last time, the both of you.” He smirked, watching the all too familiar blush cross his lovers' cheeks.

Bilbo gave a mock pout, moving to adjust his glasses, but the mention of the last time he, Nori, and Dwalin had used this office for a small scenario made his heart race and his jeans tighten. Bilbo gasped slightly at a rather sharp nip on his neck, blushing even more.

Nori grinned, sucking a dark mark into his lovers' neck, one hand moving to gently remove Bilbo's glasses as he moved them towards his desk, nudging Bilbo to sit his arse down on the flat surface. Bilbo noticed how the surface was cleared of anything that may jab into his side or back. Another hot swipe of Nori's tongue on his neck made him moan, forgetting all his nervousness about what they were doing as he lifted one leg up to wrap around the professor's waist. He felt so vulnerable, needy for the mans' cock inside-

 

  
“What on earth is going on in here!?”

 

The voice made both professor and student freeze, tensing as the person that had spoken closed the door behind them.

Nori looked up from his lovers' neck, inwardly cursing at himself as he spied his friend and boss, the dean of Erebor University, Thorin Durin.

He moved away from Bilbo, adjusting his shirt as Bilbo did the same with his clothes, looking away in both embarrassment and fear.

They'd been caught red handed and red faced. Bilbo knew this spoke nothing but trouble for both he and his professor. He would face expulsion. Being kicked out of school and made to move right back home to Hobbiton. He'd be seen as a failure or worse, a victim to a “lustful professor who took advantage.”

Bilbo didn't care what happened to him or to his reputation as a student. But if Nori was made to look like some perverted criminal because of him, he just couldn't let that happen.

 

As Bilbo was having this internal debate with himself, Thorin shared a look with Nori, who was unable to meet his eyes.

Nori knew he screwed up, that just because they'd managed it once, didn't always mean they'd still be able to go without getting caught.

All because he couldn't wait until the weekend to touch his lover, he'd managed not only to get caught with a student, but it ended up that Thorin was the one to catch them. He stood by his desk, body tense as he waited for someone to speak.

 

Thorin just eyed both men carefully, noticing how the younger one, a _student_ , was close to possibly fainting right then and there, and how Nori looked ready to bolt or fight.

He spoke calmly, addressing Nori first. “I take it you and Dwalin are having a domestic, considering you were snogging a student.” He stated.

Nori was about to make a comment when Bilbo burst out with “Please don't fire him s-sir! H-He's not at fault for this!”

Both men looked at Bilbo, Nori with a bit of surprise on his face and Thorin with a questioning brow lifted.

The professor held his hand up to Bilbo, trying to calm him. “It's alright, love. You don't need to defend me.” He grinned slightly, sighing as he turned to his friend. “Look, fire me if you need to, but don't punish Bilbo for this. I fucked up, so I'll take what punishment you see fit.”

Thorin stood for a moment, looking over both the student, Bilbo, and Nori. For a moment, it seemed like he was going to start yelling, but instead he just shook his head, running a hand through his short black with streaks of grey hair.

“Honestly Nori, I don't really care for this. I can tell that, whatever this is, there is consent between the two of you and that's fine. Even more so since the last time Dwalin and I went drinking he mentioned about you two bringing in a new lover. Didn't expect it to be one of your students.” He said, grinning slightly at the surprised looks on both men's faces.

“I'm not that stern Nori, you should know this. Just,try not to get caught by someone else. I'll email you at more convenient time then.” He said, opening the door and leaving.

Bilbo and Nori just stood there in stunned silence, until Bilbo's knees gave way, making him kneel on the carpeted floor of the office, giving off a relieved sigh.

“Oh, gods that was too much.” He laughed shakily, barely realizing how Nori had come to kneel next to him, making sure he was OK.

The professor laughed nervously as well, running a hand over Bilbo's back. “Yeah it was. I'm sorry. I should have just waited.”

Bilbo shook his head, giving his lover a small smile. “I-It's fine. But this does mean we have to be a bit more careful now. As in no more Professor and his naughty students role plays.” He said with a mock stern look on his face, making the older man laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

 “I feel so damned embarrassed!” Bilbo groaned aloud as he sat at his desk, listening to his friend Hamfast chuckle over Skype.

“Come on Bilbo, it's not that bad! At least you won't be getting kicked out of school.” He said. Bilbo sighed, running his hands through his hair, knowing that his friend was right.

“I know, but to suddenly get caught like that, by the Dean, of all people!” He groaned as Hamfast laughed.

Bilbo had known Hamfast for most of his childhood, what with being neighbors and then classmates, they grew to have a steady friendship, even with Bilbo having decided to attend Erebor University and Hamfast going to attend Bree University.

  
They chatted for a little while longer, with Hamfast updating Bilbo on the things going on back home, such as how his father was insisting that after he finish school, he could take over for him at their family owned grocery store.

“Honestly, I don't get why he thinks I'd be better off working there. I mean it makes for easy work, but even so.” Hamfast groaned, running a face over his hand.

Bilbo chuckled. “Come on, the only other reason you like working there is because of Bell. Have you asked her out yet?”

Hamfast groaned, making Bilbo laugh again.

 

Close to eight that night, he received a text from Dwalin, asking if he was home. He texted back and with in a few minutes there was a knock at his door.

Upon opening the door, he found Dwalin standing there, dressed in jeans and a simple shirt, holding an over night bag and grinning. “My little savior.” He chuckled, stepping inside, kissing Bilbo softly.

Bilbo blushed lightly, rubbing a hand over his large lover's arm. “Savior? Since when did you need to be saved?” He asked as he closed the door.

Dwalin groaned as he set his bag down, sitting on the couch. “My brother's in town. He wanted to meet up for a drink. I told him I wasn't home, when I was. So I figured, coming to your place was the best place to hide.” He grinned, pulling Bilbo into his lap as he approached the couch.

Bilbo squeaked slightly, blushing. “What about Nori?”

Dwalin rubbing a hand down the smaller man's thigh, shaking his head slightly. “Nori has grades to do.”  
Bilbo made a sound of understanding, remembering that Nori had told them both about how he had to be left alone for the following few days to keep to his work. Dwalin cuddled Bilbo close to him, kissing him softly. “So now you get to keep me a whole weekend.” He smirked.

Bilbo chuckled, kissing Dwalins' bearded chin. “And I'd be more than happy to keep you all weekend. But tonight I just want to cuddle.” He said, giggling softly as Dwalin maneuvered them to sit on the couch, with Bilbo sitting in his lap, back to chest as they turned the television on.

 

For a while they sat like that, occasionally exchanging small kisses and sweet words, until Dwalin placed a slightly heated kiss to Bilbo's left ear. “Nori told about what happened earlier today, in his office.”

Bilbo tensed slightly, blushing brightly at the memory of how he and Nori had been caught by the Dean of the school. Dwalin smirked, lightly kissing the top of Bilbo's head. “I'm glad it was Thorin. I've known him a while, and after you became part of Nori and I, we talked about you, just not by name.”

Bilbo blushed, relaxing back into Dwalin.

“I'm just glad Nori got to keep his job. I'd hate for him to lose it because of me.” Said Bilbo, snuggling close to Dwalin, enjoying the warmth.

Dwalin smiled, running a hand down Bilbo's side, humming in agreement. “We'd never blame you, love. You're important to us. We'd rather lose our jobs than lose you.”

For a moment it was silent, and Dwalin was a little scared that he'd said something to ruin the mood, when suddenly he heard a faint snore coming from the smaller male.

He chuckled, realizing that Bilbo had fallen asleep. Turning of the TV, he lifted Bilbo up into his arms as he made his way to the bedroom, settling down for the night.

He pulled Bilbo closer to him, smiling as he slipped off into a pleasant sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably take a little longer to post the next chapter, so bear with me please. >_


End file.
